The rungs of an extension ladder are typically narrow and very uncomfortable to stand on, particularly when used for extended periods of time by contractors, painters, homeowners and others resulting in aching and tired feet. Furthermore, narrow rungs are dangerous since footing can be compromised when a user moves up and down the extension ladder possibly resulting in falls or injury.
There are numerous prior art devices and methods for use with ladder platforms and work step attachments. Typically, such devices are designed to attach to step ladders and to single fixed stage ladders and can not safely fit between the rails at different widths of an extension ladder which has two or more slidable stages. Furthermore, prior art ladder step attachment devices do not engage or wedge between the side rails of an extension ladder, rather they are directly freely attached to the rung of the ladder making them unstable. These devices have multiple components such as hooks, latches, chains, straps, clamps and other step fastening devices, making them cumbersome to use and costly. Furthermore, the various components often impede work and can disengage from a ladder unwantedly especially if they are not attached properly or if a component fails. Also, the prior art devices due to their design, do not provide sufficient width, depth and surface area to support a user adequately.
The inventor recognized a never before addressed problem and fulfilled a need which overcomes the limitations and issues associated with the above mentioned ladder platforms and work step attachments, with, for example, a platform for an extension ladder that is a single member, without any moving parts, that is adapted to fit stages of an extension ladder.
In view of the above mentioned problems and limitations associated with conventional ladder platforms and work step attachments, it was recognized by the present inventor that there is an unfulfilled need for a ladder platform that is readily adaptable to an extension ladder in lieu of one having multiple attachment components.
Accordingly, it becomes clear that there is a great need for a ladder platform which overcomes the disadvantages and limitations associated with present ladder platforms and work step attachments. Such a ladder platform should be one that works as desired, is safe and easy to use and is economically manufactured.